


Starting out

by Shrimpeyesjr (orphan_account)



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Drama & Romance, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Legal Drama, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Shrimpeyesjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince is a senior in high school and is starting a new summer job at the zoo. He meets Howard moon, an older man, who is the head keeper. Becoming his best friend, he and Howard go on very wacky adventures together and always get stuck in some sticky situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So, I got the job at the zoo." Vince told Dolly and Naboo. "Sweet," Naboo added "We're co-workers!" Naboo took a job at the Zooniverse as a gypsy shaman two summers ago and never left.

Vince finally convinced Brian to let him move out of the forest and into the real world. He was 17 now, like Naboo and Dolly, old enough to handle a little change.

"Why would you want to waste your summer scooping up animal poop?" Dolly asked, in her thick German accent. Dolly's dad owned a big shipping company in Yorkshire, so she never had or wanted a job being, "Daddy's little princess" and all.

"It's so much more than that Dolly." Vince protested. "I get to learn more about the animals and, study under a real zoo keeper." Vince stated excitedly. Dolly scoffed.

The group walked out the doors of Yorkshire high, their summer had begun. Vince and Naboo waved goodbye to Dolly and walked across the street to the zoo. Bob Fossil, the zoo manger, opened the gate. "Have fun." Naboo added. Bob handed a list of things to do to Vince as he entered. First was, feed the giraffe or, long neck horse, as Bob put it. Vince got his supplies and went to work. He went into the giraffe's cage and set down his feed bucket. "Hello." He greeted. The giraffe turned around.

"You're not Howard." She said. "Who is this girl? Why doesn't Bob talk to me before he makes changes?"

"Oh," Vince started. "Where are my manners, I am Vince Noir." He bowed. The giraffe looked surprised. "You can understand me?" She asked. Vince nodded. "How rude of me I am truly sorry, I am Margret." She bowed her long spotted neck. "Pleased to meet you." Vince said.

He and Margret talked as he cleaned her cage and fed her. After he had finished he paused.

"Who is Howard?" He asked.

Margret spoke of Howard Moon the other zoo keeper, a multi-instrumentalist who solely wrote and composed jazz. Vince gagged. "Gross!" He exclaimed.

"Have even heard jazz?" Margret asked. Vince shook his head. "Howard is amazing at it." She continued. "I've only heard recordings, but it is magical." "Why won't he play for you?" asked Vince. "I don't know, I guess it gives him stage fright." She concluded.

Around nine o'clock Vince finished his choirs and headed to the hut he would share with Howard. No one was in it. There were bunk beds in the corner. The bottom was occupied with paper wads, this must be Howards bunk. Vince sighed and climbed to the top. He changed into his Gary Numan pajamas and went to sleep.

Around three he heard stumbling in the room. He turned to face the wall. The lights came on. He saw a figure get close to the bunks. The figure stood right behind him and began to breathe heavily. He shut his eyes tighter and tighter, hoping that it would go away. It stumbled back to the door and turned off the lights. With grumblings, it rolled into bed underneath his bunk.

Vince got up early in the morning to get his chores done; also to avoid an awkward encounter with his roommate. As he was cleaning out Jack the fox's cage, he saw a man with Margret. Margaret had headphones on her ears that were attached to a record player. She was nodding her head gently tugging at the cord.

"I was really good back in the day," said the man.

He chuckled as she nodded. He had long ash brown hair that looked like smoke coming from the top of his head. He had a minuscule mustache. The man glanced up from his work to look at Vince. Vince shyly looked away and went back to what he was doing.

Margaret looked down at the man concerned and looked at Vince; the man nodded and walked over to the edge of the cage.

"Hello there little man," the man started. "When did you get here?" Vince looked up from his work nervously. "Last night." The older man nodded. "Well hello, I am the head zookeeper here Howard Moon." The man stuck his hand out between the bars. Vince looked at his hand, it was sweaty and dirty and he did not want to touch it. Vince looked disgusted that the man's hand.

"Oh come on little man it's a zoo," he said. "You've got to learn to get dirty here." Vince shook the man's hand very weakly. "So welcome aboard, I will teach you everything you need to know about this zoo." Vince nodded wiping his hand on his jacket.

For the rest of the day Howard showed him around telling him about all of the animals and what he should do to take care of them.

"So little man, you excited for your new summer job?" asked the man. "Yes very excited, I've never been out of the jungle before. The only human interaction that I've had was with Bryan." Howard leaned closer interested.

"So you used to live with animals?"

"Yes," Vince responded "and most of then are very nice but it's cool to get away from them once in a while." Howard had a questioning look on his face. "That sounds horrible living with animals, how could you stand not being able to hold a conversation with someone?"

"No we talked all the time," Vince added "they were all a bunch of troublemakers." Vince giggled. Howard scoffed disbelieving. Vince looked down ashamed.

Later that day Vince went to talk to his stand. "I don't know Naboo, I feel like I want him to like me." Naboo put his hand on Vince's shoulder. "You've never been around people for all that much so it's completely understandable." Naboo said. "Yeah Naboo you're right," Vince stood up proudly. "I can always count on you."  
"What are friends for?" Naboo added shrugging his shoulders.

Vince went back to the giraffe enclosure to see how Margaret was doing. They chatted for a while. As they did Howard watched him. He seemed to actually be holding a legit conversation with the creature. Maybe he really could talk to animals? Howard walked up to Vince as he was talking to Margaret. "Okay kid this is funny and all but I know this isn't really happening. You can't really talk to animals." Vince began to protest. "Yes I can!" He really wasn't that defensive but when it came to his talents he refused to deny them. "Okay then," Howard challenged. "What is Margaret saying?"

Margaret began to winning and huff. Vince nodded at her. He turned to look at Howard "she says Howard you're being very ridiculous and need to knock it off." Howard shook his head. Vince continued "this kid knows exactly what he's talking about. Also work on that B-flat in that trumpet solo." Howard looked shocked. "Have you listened to my records?" Vince shook his head. "No gross, I hate jazz." Howard walked closer to Margaret. "In which measure?" Vince listened to Margaret's winning. "82" Howard looked back at Vince and smiled.

"I'm not a freak you know." Vince added. Howard nodded "you're going to do very well here."


	2. Chapter 2

Howard normally didn't like people. But he got along with Vince. Howard would smile at Vince when they crossed paths, as if to acknowledge him but they knew almost nothing about each other. Howard was cleaning out the primate cage when he saw Vince talking to Margaret.

"Bollo," he started. "That is an odd kid." Bollo was not paying any attention. "Look at him, young, willing to learn." Howard pondered. "I will make him my protégé!" He was proud of his idea. He knew he was old, 27, and he saw the chance for a younger generation to carry on his legacy. "What you think Bollo?" He turned around and was met with a brown substance. "Please, be mud."

After he cleaned himself up, he went to talk to Vince. He eventually found him by the panda's cage. Vince looked giddy and he was blushing at the panda. "Uh, Vince?" Howard questioned as he approached the young man. "What? Oh, Lulu's fine." He winked at her slyly. Howard was slightly disturbed. "What's up?" Vince asked. Howard re-collected his thoughts. "I want to use your talent." He suggested. Vince shook his head. "I'm not a freak! I'm not going to be part of some scheme!" Vince began to stomp off, but Howard grabbed his wrist. "You're going to be a great zookeeper." Howard continued. "And I want to help you achieve that goal." Vince turned towards Howard. "Really?" He asked hopefully. Howard smiled. "Of course little man." Howard put his arm around Vince. "As my protégé, you'll be the best zookeeper in the world!"

Vince studied the way Howard took care of the animals. All of them seem to hate him. Vince never knew why, he was such a kind man. The animals didn't get along with him, except for Margaret.

Margaret and Howard had a connection. Mostly because of the way she responded to his constant babbling about jazz. She loved listening to his records. She nodded to the beats coming from the headphones attached to his record player.

"I wish I could hear him live." She sighed. "Why don't you play for her?" Vince asked Howard. "Reasons." He answered not turning around. Margaret rolled her eyes. "She would really like that How-" Howard threw down his broom. "I just can't, okay?!" He shouted. This spooked Margret. She accidentally knocked the player off its stand. It hit the ground and shattered. "Damn it! You stupid animal!" Margret whinnied. Howard sighed. "Sorry girl. It wasn't your fault." She nudged him with her head.

"It's okay Howie." She apologized. "I'm sorry too." Vince lowered his head. "It's final man." Howard comforted him. "But you know giraffes are easily startled." They shared a laugh and went on about their days.

Howard was upset about his record player. He tried not to show it but Vince knew. "We should fix it!" Vince suggested. Margaret scoffed. "Fix it? Vince you can't even fix your hair in the morning."  
"This took ages!" He protested pointing at his bonnet. "We have to do something." Vince paced around the cage. He glanced at Naboo stand. "Naboo will know what to do!"

He ran to the stand. "Naboo, Naboo, Naboo!" He shouted frantically. "What?" He answered annoyed. "Can you fix a record player?" "No one can! They don't exist." Naboo stated. "Yes they do, Howard had one." "In the 20s." Naboo interrupted. "No, Margaret and I broke it." Naboo nodded. "Okay I can maybe try something." He said. "But I need something from you." Naboo handed them a list. Number one, a piece of Howard's hair. His hair brush, easy. Number two, the laughter of children.

"I can do this." Margret boasted.

Two small children walked past her cage. She stood up on her hind legs and hopped in a circle. The children laughed, tears running down their face. Vince caught the laughs in a magic jar he got from Naboo. Mission accomplished. One item left, number three, Bob Fossil's ham sandwich. "We'll never get into his office without getting caught!" Vince stressed. Margaret lowered her head sadly.

"I could help." A deep gravelly voice said.

Vince turned around to the gorilla enclosure. "Who are you?" Vince asked. "I am Bollo." The gorilla crawled closer to his bars. "I will make distraction" he planned. Bollo drew his plan in the dirt, it was crazy but it could work.

The three waited for Fossil to leave his office. He held his sandwich proud over his head. He ran through the middle of the zoo. When the time was right, Bollo pulled a string catching him in a net. Sandwich almost fell to the ground but Vince dove after it catching it before it did. Bob squirmed in the net above everyone's head. "What do we do with him?" Vince asked making sure the sandwich was okay. "I'll handle it." Bollo reassured them.

Vince took all of the ingredients to Naboo. He put the hair and the laughs in a giant cauldron. He then took a big bite out of the sandwich. "What's that all about?" Vince asked confused. Naboo shrugged. "I was hungry." He answered. "And Bob Fossil makes the best sandwiches." Vince rolled his eyes. Naboo stirred the cauldron very violently. Smoke came from the brew, and sparks flew around the room. Vince put his arms over his head to protect himself. When the smoke had settled he popped his head up. "All done." Naboo reached into the cauldron pulling out a wrench. He handed it to Vince. "It's like a magic wand; it will fix anything you want it to." Vince fixed the record player then wrapped.

He waited patiently for Howard to get back to the hut. "What's this?" Howard asked as he walked in. "It's a present." Vince stood up walking towards Howard with the decoratively wrapped box. Howard reached for it but Vince snatched it away. "I don't think so." Vince smirked. "This is for you, but, you have to do something for me." Howard chuckled. "You know I am a very open-minded man." Howard walked closer putting his hands around the edges of the box. "But none of that is going to happen little man." He whispered seductively close to Vince's lips. Vince smirk grew wider. "Come on old man, I have standards." Vince set the box back on the table. He reached under the table and pulled out a trumpet case. "Where'd you get that?" Howard asked nervously. "I sold my soul for it." Vince joked. Howard's eyes filled with rage. "You did what?" Vince stepped back scared. "Not really I was joking." Howard nodded still slightly upset. "I borrowed it off of Bryan." He opened the case and handed the trumpet to Howard. "Now open your gift." Howard ripped open the paper and then the box to reveal his record player. "You fixed it!?" Vince nodded grinning. Howard was so excited.  
"Now will you play for Margaret?" Vince begged. Howard shook his head. "No no I can't do that." Howard started.

"Ever since that night at the club, bad things happen when I do that." "Just do it you berk!" Vince said flustered. Howard put the trumpet to his lips and blew a beautiful tune. Vince had never heard anything like it, how could something so smooth, so calming, so beautiful, come from such a rough old bore. He began to tear up. But a mist surrounded the room. Vince coughed as it got into his lungs. "Howard?" Vince called as he waved the smoke away from his eyes. It was hard to see, but through it all red gleaming eyes shone through.

An evil cackle came from the figure in the mist. "You're mine now boy." The figure got closer. It looked like Howard. But Vince knew something was wrong. Howard smiled revealing black teeth. Another cackle escaped the imposter's mouth. Vince whimpered. "Howard?" The figure laughed once more. "Not anymore little lady." It started. "He's all mine now." Vince's eyes welled with tears. He grabbed Howard pleading for his return. The creature rolled his eyes. "Howard Moon is a goner, it's just uncle Mario now!" His eyes shut tight and he backed away from the younger man. Holding his head as if he were in pain, he threw his head back. His eyes open once again but this time a beautiful brown, Howard's eyes.

"Get out of me I don't want this!" Howard pleaded.

"No way! I'm not letting you go this time!" The deep voice emerged from his throat. He was able to take control one more time tears running from his face he looked at Vince. Vince's blue eyes shimmered as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry Howard." Howard nodded.

"Vince run!" Vince sprinted out of the hut as fast as he could, jumping over every obstacle in his way. Howard was not giving up, no, not this easily. He was able to control one arm lifting his fist and bashing it into his own chin. "You're only hurting yourself daddio." The possessor laughed. "If it means stopping you," Howard stumbled then gained his balance. "I will do whatever it takes." Howard was able to land another punch. But there wasn't much he could do. He was nothing but a puppet now. A puppet controlled by an evil force, an evil spirit, the spirit of jazz. The entity he had sold his soul to many years ago.

His body reached out and the trumpet from the table flew into his hand. He played the tune loud and violent. All of the animals throughout the zoo heard it, and were hypnotized under some sort of spell. Vince stopped for a second to notice the animals rushing towards him. He ran to the edge of the fox's cage and hid behind it , placing his hand over his mouth to contain his heavy breathing.

The spirit made his way out of the hut into the middle of the zoo. He was about to reach the trumpet back up to his lips, when Howard gained control once again throwing it across the way. "You better watch yourself boy or you're in big trouble!" Howard noticed the door to the giraffe cage open and a water trough sitting in the corner.

"There's only one more thing I haven't tried."

Howard urged his body over to the trough grabbing the back of his hair he pushed his head down into the water. Bubbles rushed out of his mouth, the breath leaving his lungs. He couldn't let anything bad happen, if this is what he had to do; so be it. The spirit pleaded in the back of his mind.

"It's too late for you." Howard said with his last breath. The struggle stopped, all was left was Howard's lifeless body bent over the trough. The animals all came to their senses.

When Vince thought it was clear he peeked his head around the corner and saw Howard in the giraffe cage. Vince ran once again. He pulled Howard out of the trough. His heart was still beating; Vince had a little hope but not much. He began to cry "What should I do?" he thought. Then he remembered Brian teaching him, just in case one of the other animals fell too deep into one of the ponds. He put his hands on Howard's chest. Through tears he sang."Ah, ah, ah, ah, staying alive, staying alive." She pinched Howard's nose breathing into his mouth. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, staying alive!" He choked.

Howard sat up quickly and coughed water out of his lungs. He looked at Vince groggy and disoriented. "Is it gone? That's all that matters, is it gone? Tell me it has to be gone." "Screw that thing!" Vince argued. "You are alive and that's all that matters to me." Vince hugged him closely. "Don't ever do anything like that to me again."

They heard screaming behind them. They turned to see the spirit being drug down by dark red sharp nails into a pit of eternal flames. "This is not over Howard Moon!" Howard chuckled. "Says you sir." Vince embraced him once more. Howard walked over to the trumpet and picked it up in his hands. Vince picked up a rock beside him with rage in his eyes and tried to smash it. "It's all your fault if it wasn't for you, this wouldn't have happened!" Vince tried to throw the rock but it was too heavy and he almost fell. Bollo and Margret caught him. "Calm down little man it's just an instrument." Howard put the instrument up to his lips and played a soft tune. He stopped abruptly and looked around. Nothing there, nothing there, his terror was over he was finally free. He turned his head and smiled at Vince. Slowly calming down he smiled back.

That night they set up the chairs at the observing center of the zoo. Howard put on a concert, a jazz concert; so pretty much everyone left, except for Margaret, Bollo, Naboo and Vince. They nodded and swayed to Howard songs. Margaret leaned over to Bollo. "What you do with Fossil?"She asked. Bollo shrugged. "I told you I'd handle it." Back in Bollo's cage Bob ran around in a gorilla suit screaming. Drawing a crowd of laughing children and adults alike, he'd become the main attraction.

Despite the entire hullabaloo back at the gorilla exhibit, the three friends enjoyed Howard songs and beautiful melodies. Seeing a smile on Vince's face brought warmth into Howard's heart. And for the first time in a long time he was truly happy.


End file.
